


Tony the Babysitter

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitter Tony Stark, Babysitting, Bottom Peter Parker, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker Feels, Pining, Precious Peter Parker, Sex, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Hey, how about Tony babysits Peter whilst May goes out and it leads to more? ;)May calls Tony to babysit Peter for her while she goes out for a while. She's well-aware that Peter can watch himself, but she worries. And that's all the reason she really needs.While Peter and Tony are watching a movie and intense sex scene comes on TV. Thrown for a loop Tony apologizes and goes to chance the channel but Peter stops him and starts to palm himself through his jeans.Sex ensues.Tumblr: @TheStarkerverse
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	Tony the Babysitter

Peter was sitting so close. It was driving Tony crazy. He had only said yes to watching the kid because May had to work a double shift and she didn’t want him to be left alone until morning, especially night. Which was reasonable, but Tony still couldn’t take it.

He couldn’t take Peter being so close, close enough to touch, but yet so far. His fingers practically tingled with the anticipation to touch the boy beside him, but he couldn’t. It would be wrong. It is wrong. Half of the things that he was thinking about in that moment were wrong but he couldn’t help it. Whenever he was around Peter his thoughts ran amuck and he just wanted to act on them, but he held back. He had to. Because he didn’t want to scare him away, and he knew what the consequences would be if he had acted on them. All hell would break loose and then he wouldn’t get to have Peter as close as he was now, or probably in his life for that matter. He needed him like he needed air and he didn’t know why. Whenever he wasn’t around him, he was thinking about him. And the thoughts weren’t always innocent.

Sometimes they were just of the two of them cuddling and just being close to one another. But other times they were thoughts of them “making love” as some people liked to call it. Just innocently doing it in his bed back at the tower, being as gentle as he could so that he didn’t hurt him. And he definitely didn’t want to hurt him.

He sighed, shaking his head of the thoughts that were currently running through his mind, and turned to look at Peter. His gaze was focused on the movie that they were watching, his bottom lip was pulled between his teeth. Tony had to close his eyes and stifle a moan, because of thoughts that the sight brought to his mind. He wanted nothing more than to be the one to bite those lips and kiss them until they were swollen.

After a moment, Tony forced his gaze back to the TV. They watched in silence for a few minutes until a choked gasp came from Peter’s mouth. He was shocked by an intense and unexpected sex scene playing out on the TV, of a man and woman. The man on the television threw the woman down on the bed and started ravishing her.

“I’m sorry, kid. I’ll pick us a different movie,” he said, reaching for the remote. But was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist and a strangled voice saying—"No!”—breathlessly.

Tony stopped his movements and sat back, again. He started to ask Peter what was wrong and why his voice was all of a sudden so deep, even though he was sure he knew why, but he didn’t want to assume wrong. But the question caught in his throat when he saw the sight of Peter palming himself through his jeans and then before Tony could even think or dwell on the scene before him, Peter was sitting in his lap and grinding against him.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” he said in Tony’s ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. “But I need this.”

Tony nodded hesitantly. _I need this too,_ he thought, the words going unspoken. Instead, he hid his face in the crook of Peter’s neck kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin, but he was careful to not leave any marks because he knew that May would wonder where they came from, and he didn’t need for her to be on his case about that.

He kissed from Peter’s neck to his jaw, and then to his lips. His heart was pounding emphatically against his chest. He was handling Peter with care, each touch soft and almost non-existent, because he felt that at any moment all of this could go away and be nothing but a dream or something.

But it wasn’t. And it took him more than a few moments to realize that, but when he did; his touches and kisses became desperate. He bucked his hips forward, meeting Peter’s in time, eliciting a groan from the back of his throat. The vibration it caused traveling through their mouths in an almost steady rhythm.

After a minute they pulled away from each other, Peter resting his forehead against Tony’s. They were both trying to catch their breaths, their chests were heaving up and down at a rapid pace, and their hearts were beating hard against their chest with a mix of lust and excitement.

“I’m glad that May had to work a double shift,” whispered Peter. His voice was so low that Tony almost didn’t hear, but the words spoke volumes and they sent a rush of excitement through him that sent a jolt to his groin. It was straining uncomfortably hard in his pants, but he could deal with it for a few more minutes. He wanted this moment to last. It was the most intimate that he and Peter had ever been, and he closed his eyes to sink it all in.

“Yeah,” he said. “Me too.”

He then proceeded to trail his hand down the length of Peter’s back and stopped them at his ass; he grasped hold of it and gave it a few gropes. It caused a loud moan to escape the boy’s mouth, and the sound was like heavenly sound to Tony’s ears. It was beautiful and it sent a shiver down his spine every time he heard it.

“N – need you,” muttered Peter, causing Tony’s eyes to roll back at the pleasure of hearing those words come from his lips.

“You can have me,” replied Tony. “All of me.”

And in a rush Pete stripped himself of his clothes and got down on his knees, kneeling before Tony. And to Tony, it was a hell of a sight.

Peter looked up to him for what seemed to be approval, and Tony nodded his head. Peter smiled, lowering his head and hesitantly licking a stripe up Tony’s member, causing a whispered moan of anticipation to fall from Tony’s lips, and pulled back a little, tilting his head to the side as if contemplating the taste of musk and Tony. He then leaned forward again and took Tony in his mouth further, moaning at the flavor of him on his tongue, and then after a moment, he started bobbing his head slowly up and down.

Tony tried to stifle a moan but the sensation of Peter’s warm innocent mouth wrapped around his cock was a feeling like no other. Though Peter wasn’t that experience, what he was doing was enough to wreck Tony and more. With each bob of Peter’s head, a strangled moan forced its way from Tony’s throat and he couldn’t take much longer of it. If Peter kept going he was going to come, and he didn’t want that to happen before he got the chance to be inside him.

Tony pushed his pants off all the way, then took off his shirt, throwing his haphazardly across the room. He then pulled Peter up by the arms, and Peter obliged, falling back into Tony’s lap. He hid his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. “Was I not doing well?”

“Of course you were,” rasped Tony in reply, his voice laced with desire. “I just want you.”

“Oh,” said Peter, with a giggle. “I want you too. Want you inside me.”

Tony groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. And then it dawned on him that he didn’t have a condom and he cursed. Peter looked at him, his eyes filled with confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have a condom, and I don’t have lube. We’ll just have to do this another time,” informed Tony.

Peter shook his. “No,” he said. “I don’t want to wait. We don’t n – need a condom, and as f – for the lube, May has some in her room.”

Tony smirked. “Okay,” he said, dipping his head forward and placing a kiss on Peter’s shoulder before he got up and went to get the lube that was half empty and in May’s nightstand. She had three full bottles left, and a large pink dildo just haphazardly thrown to the back of the drawer.

He returned to the living where Peter was, laying on his back, waiting for him. His legs were spread apart, one on the floor and the other thrown over the back of the couch. He was smart; a towel was laid under him so that they didn’t stain the couch. He was smart and ready for him, and all his for the night, and hopefully longer than that.

Tony joined Peter on the couch, hovering over him, their faces a few inches apart. Tony placed a kiss on his lips, causing a low whimper of need to escape his soft pink lips. “N – need you,” he panted.

Tony smirked, and with a nod of his head, he pulled away from the boy, popped the cap of the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand. He warmed it in his hand a for a moment, then massaged it over Peter’s hole, teasing it a little and then easing a long digit in until he was down to the knuckle. Peter winced at the intrusion in mild discomfort, but otherwise didn’t say anything, and after a moment, Tony continued pushing in and out of Peter’s hole at a slow pace. And then he added another, moving it around in a circular motion, scissoring Peter’s hole open enough to accommodate his size comfortably and without many unpleasantries.

“I’m ready,” rasped Peter. “Need y – you close.”

Tony smiled and lowered himself down over Peter’s body, then lined himself up with Peter’s hole and sank forward, slowly, into him. He stopped at the tip, letting Peter get used to the feeling after he had gasped from the sensation and pressure of having something much bigger and thicker than someone’s fingers entering him. After a moment, he nodded his head, signaling for Tony to move forward, and he did, slowly. It was hard, but he did it because he wanted Peter to be able to look back at his first time and remember it fondly, to never have to look back and regret it. It wasn’t long before he was buried to the hilt inside of Peter, surrounded by his warmth.

Peter pulled him closer, wrapped his arms around Tony’s body, and whispered for him to move in his ear. Tony groaned, the ghost of Peter’s hot and moist breath on his skin sending a jolt of pleasure through him. He pulled out of Peter slowly, not missing the little gasp that left his baby boy's mouth, and then he pushed back in. With each thrust he let the pace grow a little faster, and then after a few, he was going at a steady pace and Peter was writhing and moaning underneath him. His mouth was right next to Tony’s ear, so each moan was like a word of encouragement to him, and he took it as such. He took it as Peter telling him that he was doing great and making him feel good.

And then a sound that was a mix between a strangled gasp and a moan left Peter’s lips, and he threw his head back in pleasure. “OH MY GOD!” he groaned. “Do that again, Tony.”

Tony moaned. The sound of Peter moaning his name was almost enough to bring him to his release, and it almost did, but he forced it back, thinking about something else. He had hit Peter’s prostate, and to him, for some reason, it was an intimate thing to be remembered. He angled his thrust and quickened his pace a little, chasing that bundle of nerves that he had hit just moments before. It didn’t take him long to find it, and each time he hit it, he brought Peter closer to his undoing.

And Tony’s wasn’t that far behind. He could feel his orgasm building in his chest as he thrust into Peter's hole few more times, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and then with a groan of Peter’s name, he released inside him, Peter not far behind. His hole clenching around Tony’s spent member, milking him of his cum and himself as well, cumming with a yell of Tony’s name that he was sure the neighbors would be able to hear.

Tony hid his face in Peter’s neck, and Peter did the same. They were both panting, slowly coming down from their intense high. They were both basking in the moment, at the fact they were one, for as long as they could before it was over. And then, after a minute Tony pulled back, looking into Peter’s eyes that were filled with nothing but admiration. “I love you,” said Peter, biting his lip.

Tony smiled, lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then pulled back a second later. “I love you too.” And that was the last thing either of them said before they fell asleep in each other’s arms, waking up a few hours later, two hours before May was expected to be home and taking a shower together. They then proceeded to clean up any evidence of the night before. And after they were done, they cuddled on the couch, basking in each other’s warmth. And with an unspoken promise, they knew that they belonged to one another, and there was nothing that was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarkerverse) | [Support me on Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/thestarkerverse)


End file.
